Pyro
by Movie-maniac
Summary: What happens after X-men 2
1. A short Introduction

Mutants. A race of peoples hated and feared by all 'normal' human beings. All but one. When I'm on my own, it's easy to imagine that I might be like them, that somehow, my genes could make me into a mutant. It's a lot easier to dream about the impossible when I can hide from the fact that I'm not like them. I never will be.  
It's four years since my brother John became a mutant. Not to say that he wasn't one before that, he was just born that way, but it was four years to this day that his powers awoke. He was fourteen and I was just ten. He was my best friend, the only person in the world who I could tell anything, and I lost him.  
  
A short chapter, I know, but the next few will be longer. 


	2. Checklist

Checklist:  
  
Duffel bag- Dicsman, cds, lighter, photos, jewellery, brush, hair ties, water bottle, nail file, map, letters from john, notebook etc, mobile phone ($10 credit) and pepper spray.  
  
Suitcase- 1 pair jeans, 2 skirts, 1 three-quarters, 3 t-shirts, 2 long- sleeved tops, all underwear/socks, sandals, sneakers, sweater, jacket, gloves, 2 hats, towel, all necessary bathroom stuff, 3 books and my diary.  
  
Wallet- $234.45  
  
Food- 2 cans corn, 2 pineapple, 2 fruit, 5 packs 2minute noodles, 2 cans tuna, 100g sugar, cooking salt, table salt, 2 packs rice crackers, small jar of honey, pack of jelly crystals, carton of juice, box of cereal, pack of mixed nuts and pack of dried fruit.  
  
Dear diary,  
I can't believe I'm actually doing it. I'm finally getting away, and I'm acting like it's an everyday act, like going off on a camp or something (see above list), except that I have no plans to come back here. I don't have much time. David and Lucy will be back soon, and I've got way too much to carry to the train station on my own.  
  
Wish me luck. 


	3. Dead End

Oops! Sorry I didn't say this before, but most characters etc. in this story belong to whomever it was who created x-men and not me.  
  
It was raining. Rogue and Bobby sat on the leather couch in the living room watching the news, Bobby's arm around Rogue's well-covered shoulder. Other mutants lounged around the room, reading books or chatting quietly, undisturbed. Outside, a young girl got out of a taxi and made her way, struggling with her luggage, up to the tall iron gates marking the entrance to 'Xavier's school for gifted youngsters'. None of the students flinched or payed any attention to the noise of the creaking gate as it swung open and shut, allowing the girl access to the grounds. None of them realised at the time that this young girl would soon change their lives forever. In fact, it wasn't until they heard a loud knock at the door that they even knew she existed.  
  
Lara took a deep breath as the door opened. She was drenched from head to foot, hungry, and nervous. And her only reason for being there was that she was 'visiting a relative'.  
The door creaked open to reveal a tall, dark looking man, with brown hair and a confused expression. He raised his eyebrow at her before inviting her in. "Hi," she said distractedly, whilst scanning the hallway in awe. "I'm Lara Allerdyce"  
All sound in the living room stopped, and those in view stared uncertainly. She continued, ignoring them. "I'm sorry. It's not visiting hours and I should have called or something before I got here, but the train was late and-" "I'm sorry, what did you say your name was?" "Lara Allerdyce. I'm here to visit John, my brother. He boards here." He paused, thinking about what she'd said. "I'm sorry, there's no one by that name here. It must have been a different school. There's a prep school about 3 miles from here, maybe he's enrolled there." Her face fell. "Tell me, Logan, how many schools of this kind are there?" "I didn't tell you my name." He narrowed his eyes at her intensely. She ignored him. "It's a little unusual, a school like this. Equipped to deal with the unique talents of the young generations." She paused, not sure whether or not to continue. "People who don't have anywhere else to go, who are discriminated against because they're just not like everyone else. Pyro told me a lot about this place in his letters." She looked him directly in the eyes. "Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about."  
"Like I said, there's no one here named John Allerdyce. He left months ago. He was shocked at how much she knew. "You should probably stay here for the night, it's getting late." He walked to the doorway of the living room and motioned to a girl not much older than her with white streaks in her hair. "Rogue. Find somewhere for her to sleep for the night, okay?" 


	4. Meetings

"Kitty's away for a few days visiting her parents. You can sleep in her bed tonight." Rogue said while gently dropping Lara's travel bag next to a dormant bed. She looked uncertain as to whether or not she should leave.  
  
"I should probably get changed," Lara said quietly, indicating her soaked clothes. Rogue nodded and turned to go.  
  
"Hey," she turned back to look at her. "If you need anything, I'll be right downstairs."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Later that night, Lara sat cross-legged on the bed, absently twirling her ring across her fingers, thinking. Muffled voices echoed up from downstairs, with the noise of the television blaring clearly.  
Suddenly, she heard footsteps coming up the hallway towards her. She looked up to see a boy several years older than her, with sandy hair and icy blue eyes looking back at her.  
  
"Hi, I'm-" He began.  
  
"Bobby." She finished for him.  
  
"So, John mentioned me in his letters too?" He looked away, embarrassed.  
  
Lara smiled. "Don't people at this school have anything better to do than eavesdrop on conversations?"  
  
He frowned. "I guess not."  
  
She looked away. "Sorry, I meant it as a joke-"  
  
"It's okay. Anyway, I just wanted to give you this. I found it in our room after John left."  
  
He handed her a small, plain, cracked photo frame of her and John, just before he'd left home. John had his arm around her shoulder and both of them were smiling.  
  
"Thankyou," she said softly, without looking up.  
  
"No problem. Hey, you should come to some of our classes tomorrow."  
  
"That's alright. I probably won't be staying here for very long anyway. As soon as I get a lead on John, I'll be leaving."  
  
"Professor Xavier can help you there. You can talk to him after first period tomorrow. History."  
  
"Okay."  
  
He smiled. "Great, see you there."  
  
She nodded. Bobby left. Lara frowned and put the frame next to her bed. 


End file.
